diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel is the 7th book of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was officially released on November 13, 2012. Synopsis January Greg says how he wanted to keep a journal when he was much younger,because he thinks that whoever will write his bio will have a lot of questions about his childhood,Greg says luckily he remembers them all and says he even knew about things that happened before he was born,he was in a dark space swimming around,doing backflips and taking naps whenever he wanted,then his Mom would wake him out of his nap by turning on classical music,because she thinks it might make Greg genius when he is born and she would tell Greg about her day and would make frank also tell Greg about his day at work and she would also read out to Greg for a half-hour till she went to sleep,Greg could listen everything thing she says,even if he didn't wanted to and whenever his parents kiss he kicks and the kiss again make it worser for Greg. Then a few months later Greg was born and when he was in delivery room he was in a very lousy mood yelling and crying and wanted to tell the doctor to put him back,Greg still tries to recreate that feeling by adding bubble bath in the tub and folding his eyes. Greg used to think he was the only child untill he met Rodrick,this dissappointed him,back then his family used to live in a small apartment so Rodrick had to sleep on the crib,while Greg in the dresser drawer,but then his Dad moved away and he got the crib and Rodrick got a bed. Greg says how everything that time was hand me down from Rodrick and it would be worned out and toren. When his Mom says she is having another Baby Greg told me Manny that the upstairs bathroom is Greg's.Greg says how he is paranoid that Manny's ubetical cord might come in his food or some other place because his cord was never seen when it was dried up. Greg's Mom would get him educational videos to watch,but Greg changed the channels and removed the batteries from the remote and hid them inside his crib,making his mom not know why the remote isn't working,but his Mom did found out that. Because Susan didn't make Greg crawl on the floor more,all the kids in his playgroups could walk and run,but he was still trying to get his first step done.Then his mom bought him Baby Adventures Action Walker which had a cup holder and many toys sticking on it and even had music coming out of it,that made other kids feel jealous,but his Mom read that Baby Walker are bad and don't make kids grow the bones to walk correctly so she returned it.When Greg learned to walk,he was already in Pre-School and the kids could take of buttons and zips while Greg needed help from grown up to do that,Greg thought of slowing them down by feeding them bad knowledge,but his teacher thought he isn't learning shapes correctly so she called his Mom and she made Greg skip a grade,straight to kindergarten,but that decesion turned out to be disaster as kids could do many things Greg can't do so he got scared and started hiding and the teacher had to call his Mom,so his mom made him go back to Pre-School. Greg talks about the show "The Snurples" and how it has it own language that little kids like Manny would understand and how Manny talked to everybody in that language. Greg says how Manny locks himself up in Sweetie's old excersise pen to keep his toys to himself and a kid who terrotized Manny into beleving he was a Vampire,Greg says he feels bad for Manny and how he had a scary kid called Bradley in pre-school who terrorized every chance he got and how Mom wrote a book about him and right before it was published his family moved in again,Mom read the stories to Manny,it made Manny scared of other Kids. Greg talks how Manny has Imaginary friends called Joey,Petey,Danny,Charles Tribble,The Other Charles Tribble and Johnny Cheddar and how he uses them to escape from uncomfortable situations like when he broke the plate he told Johnny broke it and he used Danny to get extra dessert. Greg talks about Corny's Family-Style Resturant and how they have a rule of not wearing ties and how they cut his dad's off and how the kid area is a total disaster and it even has bathroom doors near the tables and they're always swinging open and how kids mess up with Ice-Cream dispenser. Mom makes Manny go into the ball pit so he interacts with other kids,but he just hids himself until its time to go and Greg tells how Manny once got stuck in a tube and when Greg found Manny he also got scared and they had to have a waiter come and save them,this caused Greg's favorite jeans to get dirty and even though washing them with bleach three times the stains won't go. This made Greg wear trousers that are three-inches short for him on the Ball-Room Dancing Unit's patner selection. Greg says how his Mom ruined his time table of the year by three-hours the story went:Mom wanted Manny to feel what its like in midnight without making him stay up late night,so she turned all the clocks three hours ahead and made Frank count with Manny,Greg thinks it is really new year and does countdown with them and sleeps at 10:30pm thinking its 1:30am. Greg was doing his chores in the morning and heard a knock at the door,it was his Uncle Gary and he had borrowed Money from Frank to buy "Boston" shirts from a guy at boston,but they had a typo saying "Botson",but he still didn't want to give up selling them and He,Frank and Greg spent the whole morning putting the shirts in the garage and he sold one to Rodrick for three bucks. Living with Gary wasn't easy for the Heffley's,one of his nightmares made Manny move his bed away from the walls thinking there are Monkeys inside them and he used up all of Greg's Bubble Bath and whenever Rodrick gets kicked out of Bed on 8:00,he doesn't has his place on the couch so he has to sleep on the top of the couch and Greg explains how Gary has been trying to get a job but quits them. Greg says how his Dad to him to "Bring Your Child to Work Day" at his office last year and how adults tried to keep the kids entertained and towards the end of the day Dad took Greg into his office,then he got distracted and give Greg a dollar to buy anything from the vending machine,but he got a box of jawbreakers then his father told to go out of the room,so Greg went to the bathroom but luckily a janitor found him other wise he would have stayed the whole night their. Greg says how he wrote down Baylee Anthony's name as his dance patner a year ago,but baylee didn't write Greg's names and wrote down Bryce Anderson's,but Bryce got paired up with some other girl called McKenzie Pollard and Baylee got Greg because he picked her but she kept complaining she didn't want Greg,so she didn't wanted a repeat of that last year thing so she went around the room and told all the boys she didn't wanted to get paired up with not write her name. Greg tells that he will be fine if gets paired up with anyone except for Ruby Bird,who is a girl who has only one front tooth because she bit Mr. Underwood's arms and it got stuck there and she is the only girl to be suspended,so Greg writes a note saying "Don't Pair me Up With Ruby Bird" and send it to the teacher. Ruby Bird ended up getting paired up with Fregley and Greg says that they're made for each other and then he and four other guys didn't get a partner,but they realized that they don't have to do ballroom dancing unit and could play throwball for three weeks,but Mrs Moretta made the boys dance with each other,so Greg was dancing waltz with Carlos Escalera. They got a hyptonist called Amazing Andrew for the general assembly and he hyptonized a line of eighth-graders into thinking their arms with superglued and he would say "Cucumber!"to make them unlink,a couple of guys who thought he is a fraud tried it,and they got superglued together and weren't able to unlink,so a teacher had to track amazing Andrew's job and go their and make him unhyptonize them. They got a guy called Strong Steve last year and said they should stay away from drugs and ripped a phone-book with his bare-hands,kids got so crazy after him that they ripped half of the reffrences books in the libary and they had to get replaced,and Greg says how he doesn't wants school to bring in the singer called Kristinna who calls herself a international pop star,but she has never been out of the state and her lyrics are positive. A police officer came to the school and told everyone about being a "narc" which was basically a job posing as a highschool student to catch the teens that were doing bad things. Excerpts *''I looked for a way to escape, but I was trapped. Luckily, Abigail walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment and I grabbed her hand just before Ruby got to me. Abigail's makeup was a mess from all of the crying, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to have an excuse to get away from Ruby. And to be honest with you, I think Abigail was happy to see me, too, so I led her to an empty spot on the dance floor.'' *''I'd never slow-danced with a girl before, So I didn't know where I was supposed to put my hands. She put hers on my shoulder, and I put mine in my pockets, but that kind of felt dumb. So we met in the middle, and that seemed about right''. *''"And speaking of Rowley and Abigail, I heard that the two of them are a couple now. All I can say is if that's true, it makes Rowley 'the worst wingman in history.'" - Greg Heffley'' *''Im supposed to stay home from school for at least a week. The good news is that with everyone out of the house, I can take a long bath without anyone bothering me.'' *''Or at least I THINK I'm alone. Today I had a fresh towel next to the tub, and when I open my eyes it was gone. So either somebody's messing with me or Johnny Chedder is at it again.'' *''Everything probably would've been just fine, but at lunch someone threw a roll of toilet paper at somebody else, and withing about fifteen seconds it was a total madhouse.'' *''I couldn't find any cologne in Rodrick's junk drawer, but I DID find a bottle of that body spray they're always advertising on TV. I was a little nervous about using it, though, because if that stuff really works like they say in the ads then tomorrow night could be a nightmare.'' Major Events *Greg talks about when he was a baby. *Uncle Gary moves in with the Heffleys. *Greg tries to get a date for the Valentine's Dance. *Rowley closes his mouth for first time *Greg goes to the Valentine's Dance with Abigail and Rowley as a group of friends. *Uncle Gary wins $40,000 and moves out. *Greg gets chicken pox in the end. Trivia *It is unknown who the Mad Pantser is. *There is an exculsive version of this book, which has Fregley's secret note in the back. It's a poem by Fregley that shows why girls(specifically Ruby Bird) must go with him to the dance. *Jeff Kinney announced that a eighth book is coming. *It is unknown why Michael cheated on Abigail. *Rowley closes his mouth for the first time in The Third Wheel Pg 166 while eating chocolate. *It was later revealed that Rodrick might hate Greg because Susan gave his pacifer to Greg,Greg says that Rodrick never wanted to give up his pacifier thats why he hate him,but this might not be true. *It is unknown what happened to Greg's towel at the end of the story. *It is unknown if Rowley and Abigail are a couple, but they probably are. Gallery '' Third Wheel Front cover - More books to come.jpg Corny's.jpg Valentine's Dance picture.jpg ImagesCASABW3C wimp.jpg '' ffafffffffffffffffffffffgggggg Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series